


Three Times Mulder and Scully Got Caught and One Time They Didn't Care

by Bohoartist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: A series accounting for times that Mulder and Scully were caught in the act...and the one time they didn't really care...





	1. Pendrell

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was written in response to @txf_fic_chicks post-ep challenge. Major thanks to @piecesofscully for the beta.

He nearly flies past the open lab door before he wheels back around, the siren call of her red hair reeling him back. “Scully, I’ve been looking all over for you. What are you still doing in the lab?”

“They must have made a mistake,” she mumbles as she rises from the microscope she has been hunched over.

“They?”

“Chem-Tox. They said there was nothing identifiable to be analyzed from the sample of that phosphorescent substance I found on Carina Sayles, but there has to be, Mulder. I know what I saw. So, I’ve been in here trying to prove them wrong.”

“And have you?” He asks as he closes the door and crosses to her side.

She heaves a heavy sigh. “No. I can’t find anything.”

Mulder can’t stop the smirk that slips across his face. “It’s really bothering you, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is! This whole thing was a set up from the very beginning. I mean, the hiring and murdering a prostitute to the killing of the madam to cover it up, and finally framing Skinner for murdering his wife on top of everything else? Mulder, it can all be explained. Except this,” she says as she gestures to the microscope. “If this whole case was a conspiracy to remove Skinner from the equation, then what the hell is this?” 

Mulder shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

She stares at him and waits a beat before continuing, “And you’re ok with that? That we can’t explain it?”

“Scully,” he began, eyebrows raised in incredulity, “this is what we do. We investigate the unexplained and sometimes --” He stops and watches as she puts her hands at her lower back, pushing her spine in and her chest out, and, like a moth to a flame, he finds himself entranced by the way her breasts push against the buttons of her blouse. His gaze is interrupted, however, when three resounding pops machine gun from her stretched spine.

“Oh God, yes,” she groans at the release of tension, dropping her head and shoulders forward. Mulder steps behind her and gently places his warm hands on her shoulders and gives them a squeeze, then runs them down the length of her back, applying pressure to the muscles on either side of her spine. She sags deeper into herself as his thumbs begin to circle above the bones of her hips, digging into the muscles of her lower back. 

“Mulder, what are you doing?” She asks weakly, the boldness of his move taking the volume out of her voice.

“Helping you relax, Scully.” The strain in her lower back eases slightly as his thumbs dig deeper into the tissue, and he smiles a sly grin as he hears the reluctant groan that slips past her lips. “You’ve been so...tense...lately.” At the word “tense”, he slips his knee in between her thighs, spreading her legs, his hand reaching down to the hem of her skirt.

“Mulder!” She hisses at him through clenched teeth. “We’re at work.”

He slips his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest and leans his head down to hers. He brushes his lips against the sensitive flesh of her earlobes as he whispers, “I can’t stop thinking about you. About us.”

She leans her head to the side, granting him further access even as her words try to sway him to stop. “I thought we agreed that was a one time thing.” 

“I agreed to nothing. Do you really not want to do that again? Can you genuinely tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself that night?”

He slides his lips down to her shoulder, dropping kisses along the way. He takes a taste of the skin at the crook of her neck while his hands are busy caressing her torso, moving dangerously close to the undersides of her breasts. He knows she has no idea that he can feel her carefully pushing her tits towards his hands. 

“Tell me you don’t want this.” He has her and he knows it. Her breath quickens and he can almost taste the blush rising on her skin. 

“Of course I do, Mulder,” she finally confesses. “I just...oh god.” He rewards her confession with a brush of his thumbs against the peaks of her breasts. “That was supposed to be a fluke, just one moment of giving in to-oh.” He slides one hand down to the waistband of her skirt, his fingers toying along the edge as she struggles to continue. “It wasn’t supposed to mean anything,” she whispers, barely audible. 

With that, he grabs her by the hips and roughly spins her in his arms, backing her up against the countertop. “Wasn’t supposed to mean anything? Are you sure about that?” He asks as he steps impossibly closer to her, his breath pulsing against the flushed skin of her cheek.

“Mulder, what is happening between us?”

He pulls away just enough to look her in the eye. “Let’s not try to explain the unexplainable,” he whispers before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She immediately opens to him and he is surprised when he feels her tongue make the first move to slide and tango with his. The fingers of one hand wind and burn their way helplessly through the flame of her hair while the other fiercely grabs her ass to pull her closer to him. A moan born of passion and desire slips and dances through her lips and he swallows it with an echo of his own. He shifts his mouth to the fevered skin of her neck, his hand in her hair tugging her head to the side to give him more room to taste. 

Behind him, he barely has a moment to react when he hears the door open and the voice of Agent Pendrell come barrelling into the lab, intruding on their intimate moment.

“Agent Scully, I have more inform--” Pendrell freezes and gasps for air, dropping endless files and books to the floor, his notes scattering around him in a ring of chaos.

Mulder jumps away from Scully, turning for a moment to adjust the erection obnoxiously tattling on their indiscretions. He looks back at Scully to see her hide her mortification behind her hands and knows he’ll receive no help from her. He gives up on attempting to make himself more presentable and turns to look back at the young agent. Pendrell continues to stand there, his eyes bouncing from agent to agent, a look of horror and dejection on his face. 

“Look, Agent Pendrell, we --” Mulder starts, but is instantly cut off by Pendrell dropping to his knees to gather up the spilt materials.

“No! I, um, just knew Agent Scully was researching that mysterious substance and uh, um, thanks,” he stammers as Mulder drops down to help him, “and I knew I had seen cases before of bioluminescence,” Pendrell continues to jabber away while hastily gathering the papers that surround him. “And anyway, I pulled some files and some research material and I thought, well, you know what, it’s not important now, it was stupid really and you know, I’m just going to go, I mean you two are obviously very busy- not like that! I just mean--”

“Agent Pendrell, it’s ok, we weren’t --” Mulder starts, but Pendrell quickly stands and begins backing up towards the door, looking around for a place to deposit the research he had gathered. Finding none, he pours out the papers into Mulder’s hands.

“I just know you two have a lot of work to do. And here, you can just take all this, please don’t mind me, really, you two can continue- I MEAN, not what you two were, well, I just meant, the research, continue researching and…” Pendrell’s voice fades as he backs out of the room, the door closing behind his rapidly retreating figure. 

Mulder stands silently staring at the door while holding the pile of paperwork and books in his arms, putting off the fact that he would inevitably have to turn around and face his partner. He wonders how long she would give him. 

“Jesus Christ,” she mutters from behind her hands.

“Well, at least now you won’t have to worry about him pining away for you,” Mulder offers.

She drops her hands to level a blistering stare that may as well have shaved a couple of inches off his height. She turns and begins silently gathering her things while he stands there, frozen and not sure how to continue. Maybe I can distract her again, he thinks to himself.

“So, what do you say to continuing this back at my place?” He immediately regrets the offer when the temperature in the lab drops at the iciness of the gaze she throws his direction. 

“Scully?” He watches dumbfounded, as he stands there holding stacks of papers while Scully exits the lab.

“Wait, Scully!” 

He’s relieved when she opens the door once more. “Thank God, look, Scully let’s talk about this.” 

Scully looks at him one last time, a singular eyebrow raised. She reaches for the light switch, turning off the fluorescents before exiting once more through the laboratory doors while Mulder remains, holding the files, alone in the dark.

“Scully?”


	2. Mrs. Mulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No mother should ever have to see...that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two was written in response to @txf_fic_chick's dialogue only challenge. As always, massive thanks to my friend and beta, Piecesofscully

“Hello?”

“Teena! How are you? We missed you and those delicious lemon bars this afternoon.”

“Hello, Beverly, I always hate to miss the game, how did it go?”

“Oh, it went. I’m telling you, Teena, I know I am being a selfish ninny, but I absolutely dread your monthly lunch dates with Fox.”

“Oh, Bev, quit being so dramatic, it’s not becoming. And besides, Susan can’t possibly be as bad as you let on.”

“You have no idea. Susan Thomas is by far the absolute worst bridge partner I have ever had! And you heard about her son didn’t you?”

“Beverly, I don’t think--”

“I mean, the secretary? How cliche. I couldn’t believe it when I heard the news. And his wife! Oh, I just don’t understand how he could do that to her. She is absolutely gorgeous and you know she comes from old money. She’s good breeding, that one. But you know those Thomases, never happy with anything. Oh, and those poor kids.”

“Beverly, I really--”

“You know his wife is the one that found them, right? Walked right in on that secretary on her knees in the center of his corner office. The little slut didn’t even have the decency to stop suck--”

“BEVERLY!”

“Teena, my God! What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing, I just don’t find this topic to be appropriate for conversation, that’s all.”

“Since when? Teena? Teena, are you there?”

“Yes. I’m here.”

“Since when do we not discuss the goings on of this island? And don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Look, I don’t want to spend anymore time discussing the sexual exploits of people’s children. Hello? Beverly?”

“...Teena...what happened today?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“What happened when you went to see Fox today?”

“I-- Well, I should have called. I’m really the one at fault here. I assumed Fox remembered that I was coming over and he apparently forgot, so really, it’s my fault and I have no reason to be upset. I’m not. I’m not upset. He’s an adult, he can do as he pleases, I just...I never thought I would have to witness...that.”

“My God,, what did you see?”

“Beverly, I would thank you to keep the blatant enthusiasm out of your voice.”  
“I’m sorry, Teena, I don’t mean--I’m not looking for gossip, I swear.”

“I’m sorry. I just--That’s my son. My child. And no mother should ever have to see their son in bed with someone.”

“Oh, Teena, I’m so sorry! Was it horribly awkward?”

“Well, yes, at least for me. I think Fox thinks he got away with something.”

“How do you mean?”

“I had let myself into his apartment when he didn’t answer my knock. I figured he was just in the shower. I was putting my things on the coffee table when I heard it.”

“Heard what? ...Teena?”

“A moan. I thought he had hurt himself so I made my way to his bedroom. He must have heard me approaching because when I arrived at his door, he was in bed, seemingly alone, although there was a large mound under the covers. I suppose he thought I would think they were pillows, but I knew better.” 

“But, Teena, are you sure? I mean maybe we was, you know, alone when you heard that moan.”

“Oh, Beverly, honestly.”

“What? Grown men do it too, especially single ones.”

‘Well, I know he wasn’t alone and I even know who he was with.”

“What? How? Who?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to go into detail because I didn’t want to be tacky, but before he could pull the covers up I saw… I saw-”

“Teena?”

“I could have sworn I saw red hair, bobbing away like a little harlot in his lap!”

“No! You don’t mean--”

“Yes! That horrible little red-headed vixen! I always knew that partner of his had a thing for Fox. It was a matter of time before she got her hooks in him.”

“Oh, Teena, I am sorry you had to see that!”

“Oh Beverly, you have no idea. Fox clearly thinks I didn’t see anything and I certainly don’t plan on changing that. I just wish he would come to his senses. You know who I miss? Who I wish he would see again?”

“Who’s that, dear?”

“Diana. Do you remember her?”

“Oh yes, Diana Fowley! You know she comes from old money too. Good breeding, that one.”


	3. Skinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always to PiecesofScully for being a brilliant, lightning fast beta and a wonderful friend.

“God, Mulder, you really need to stop that.”

“Mmmm stop what?” Mulder asked as he continued to wind his tongue around her earlobe, his teeth gently tugging at her earring.

Scully closed her eyes, the hotel keycard missing the lock entirely as she leaned back into his chest, reveling at the feeling of his tongue in her ear and his hands pawing at her breasts. “You know exactly what you are doing, Agent Mulder. I’m having enough trouble with this key as it is, I really don’t need you doing, oh Jesus, that.”

He popped the top button of her shirt open as he leaned down and whispered a gentle laugh into her cheek. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you polish off that much champagne, Agent Scully. As the acting supervisor of The X-Files division I have to say, I am highly disappointed.”

Giving up on the door, she dropped the keycard to the floor before reaching behind her. 

“Hmmm, that certainly doesn’t feel like disappointment, and besides, Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI,” she sassed as she turned around and wound her arms around his neck putting her lips against his, “We are not currently on duty. A fact that I plan on continuing to celebrate with more alcohol and more you.” Scully punctuated her statement with a slow lick of his bottom lip.

“Oh, Scully, I don’t know.” He bent down to pick the card up off the floor, dragging his hands across the curves and planes of her body as he straightened back up. “Your level of inebriation is a cause of concern.” Mulder finally unlocked the door and held it open with an outstretched arm.

Scully lifted her eyebrow and her eyes to Mulder as she was forced to walk under his arm. “Seriously? Mulder, I might be a little tipsy, but I assure you, the keycard wasn’t working right. I am in no way drunk.” 

After making sure the “Do Not Disturb” door hanger was firmly in place, he shut the door, flipped the lock and turned to her. His eyes moved across her body languidly, taking their time to take in all of her before answering, “That is exactly why I am concerned.” Mulder crossed to the minibar, taking out tiny bottle after tiny bottle. “This is one, full, case-free, duty-free, FBI-free, weekend. Just you and me, Scully.”

Scully perched on the foot of the large king-sized bed and toed off her high heels, the shoes thumping to the carpet. “How did you manage to swing this, Mulder? How were you able to slide under Skinner’s radar? I thought for sure he would have us on another case this weekend.”

Ceasing his minibar raid, Mulder turned to her with a smirk. “Well, I may or may not have implied that we would be swamped with a backlog of purchase requisitions that need to be processed before being sent over to accounting --”

“Not entirely false.” Scully interrupted. 

“And Skinner just so happens to be at a director’s conference all weekend, so there is no chance we are going to be called away on a case,” he explained, his smirk evolving into full-fledged smile. “Pick your poison, Scully.”

Toying with the buttons of her blouse she looked at him through her lashes before replying, “What do you think, Mulder?”

He sat back on his heels and regarded her, staring at her for a beat before answering. “You seem like a strictly wine and champagne girl. Maybe the occasional beer.”

“What would you do if I requested that bottle of Patrón in your hand?” 

Mulder’s eyebrows jumped at the possibilities and feelings that Scully’s question aroused. Keeping the bottle firmly in hand, he crawled over to where Scully sat and ran his hands up her thighs before placing his face against her abdomen. Switching back and forth between using his free hand and his teeth, he popped the buttons of her blouse open one by one until he reached her collarbone, giving it a solid lick that traveled all the way up her neck. 

He coyly whispered to her, “You mean this Patrón right here?” before taking the bottle, unscrewing the cap and placing the mouth against her own, tracing her lips with it until she granted him access. He tilted it up and poured the clear liquid into her mouth. 

She tried to swallow it all, but a slight trail of tequila escaped and streamed down her chin like the few surviving Texans fleeing the Alamo. Reacting quickly, Mulder leaned close to catch the alcohol with his tongue. Scully growled low in her throat and dug her fingers into his hair, shoving her mouth back against his as she took the bottle and blindly placed it on the nightstand behind her. Wrapping her legs high around his hips, she leaned fully back onto the mattress, taking him with her, their tongues violently dueling, hands pulling at clothes. He was hardly cognizant enough to remember to breathe let alone acquire the ability to divest them of their clothing, but he became very much aware of their sudden nudity when he felt her hand close around his impossibly hard cock.

Pulling back to regain his bearings and his breath, he reached over her to grab the bottle of tequila off the nightstand. “We don’t have any limes or salt, but I’m not waiting for room service. We’re just going to have to make do, Scully,” he explained as he tilted the bottle over her, pouring tequila across her chest, the liquid quickly sliding down her quivering torso to pool in her bellybutton. 

His tongue hastily followed the wet path, licking up every drop across her swollen nipples and down the curves of her breasts, across the muscles of her abdomen, sucking the smooth tequila out of her navel. He continued his journey south until he reached her pussy, the taste of her arousal creating a unique cocktail as it mixed with the tequila lingering on his tongue. Her writhing hips threatened to dislodge Mulder from his current task and he was forced to shove those hips firmly into the mattress, eliciting an uncommonly loud moan from the back of Scully’s throat.

“God yes, Mulder,” she gasped as he removed one hand from her waist and slid two fingers inside her while his lips and tongue continued to play. Crooking his fingers upwards, he skillfully pressed and tapped against the front wall of her vagina, feeling her thighs clench against his head. She was close and he knew it. He could feel her toes curling against his back, could hear the bedsheets popping off the corners of the mattress as she clutched and pulled at them, and most of all, he could hear her repeated affirmations getting louder and louder as she neared the edge of the precipice. Before she could blissfully tumble off the peak, however, he stopped.

“No!” she screamed as he pulled away to take another drink of the tequila. He smiled as the tequila burned a path down his throat. He brought the bottle to her lips once more and poured the remainder of the miniature bottle between her lips. Swallowing eagerly, she cursed, “What the fuck, Mulder?” 

He laughed. “Such language. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

“Well, if you don’t…” She slid her hand between her legs as she looked him in the eye. “...then I will.” 

Mulder tossed the empty liquor bottle to the carpet before pouncing, using one hand to hold her wrists above her head and the other to lift one of her knees up over his shoulder before sheathing himself deep inside of her.

“Ugh, fuck!” She exclaimed.

“That’s the general idea,” he replied as he began rhythmically thrusting in and out, in and out. She managed to wrangle one wrist free from his grasp and brought that hand to his back, dragging her nails up and down his spine as he moved. “God you feel amazing, Scully. So wet.”

“God, Mulder, more. I need more.”

He pulled out and stood back away from the bed. “Show me what you need.”

She looked him up and down for a beat before turning over and scrambling up on her hands and knees, thrusting her ass out on display for him. “Like this,” she answered.

“Jesus,” he exhaled, grabbing her by the hips and slowly sliding back into her.

She moaned and tried to thrust her hips backward, but his grip held firm. “Faster, Mulder. I need it faster.”

“No,” he answered simply. Instead, he increased the pressure with which he held her hips still and slowly pulled out of her until only the very tip of him remained embedded. He paused there before roughly slamming deep into her.

“Oh!” She screamed in surprise. 

He repeated the action, glacially sliding out of her before roughly pushing into her as far as he could, the force of his thrust knocking her off her locked elbows, her arms collapsing to pillow her head. A long, loud, guttural moan escaped her lips as he repeated the move yet again.

He smirked above her as her breathing increased in pace and she desperately grabbed for purchase against the mattress, the corner bare where she had already pulled the sheets free. He knew she was close again, therefore he decided to pull all the way out and walk over to the minibar. 

“Fuck you.” She groaned into a pillow.

He chuckled as he rifled through the bottles he had pulled out. “Can I get you a drink, Scully? I’m parched. What do you want?”

“I want you to get back over here and finish what you started.”

“Ooh, Malibu. You up for some coconut rum?”

He looked up at her when he received no answer, finding her with her hand shoved under her hips, writhing against her fingers. Crawling back up on the bed behind her, he uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of rum into the twisting small of her back as she continued to work herself with her fingers. He bent down and slurped the alcohol into his mouth before reaching up to her shoulders, sliding his hands down to her wrists and roughly pulling them behind her, bringing her back up onto her knees and shoving into her yet again.

“Oh yes,” she breathed as he began to fuck her in earnest. He took her hands and placed them one by one on the headboard.

He leaned back on the bed, sitting up straight on his knees, his cock buried inside her. “You ready?”

She tossed a smirk over her shoulder. “Show me what you got, G-Man.” 

With that, he began to piston his hips into her over and over and over again. Positive exclamations and names of deities poured from both of their mouths, their volume rising along with their pleasure. Their sweat-slicked bodies slapped against each other, the headboard violently banging into the wall with the force of their efforts. 

“Yes, yes, yes right there, right there, right there,” she chanted as she neared orgasm.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, almost there,” he responded, both of them about to explode when--

THUD  
THUD  
THUD

The pounding from the room next door causing them to freeze. A muffled “Knock it off!” followed through the thin barrier of the wall. Scully looked back over her shoulder at Mulder, her eyes as wide as his. They held each other’s stares for a beat before collapsing onto the bed in laughter. 

“Oh my God,” she giggled into the bed. 

Mulder rolled off her onto his back, his chest heaving with laughter, tears shining in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Scully. If I had known we had an audience, I wouldn’t have--”

She shut him up by crawling on top of him and quickly sinking down onto the length of him. “Sshh, it’s my turn.”

Mulder happily gave up the reigns as she ground her hips against his. Neither one of them could stop their laughter as she finally rode him to completion.

“God!” He exclaimed as he shot up into her, flinging himself back to lie flat on the bed. After catching his breath he reached behind him and pounded his fist three times against the wall. 

“ALL DONE!” He shouted at the neighboring wall in victory.

Scully roared in laughter as she climbed off of him in search of Mulder’s discarded rum bottle.

The next morning, Mulder stepped out of the elevator onto their floor, carefully carrying two cups of coffee and a bag of pastries. Reaching their door he attempted to balance both coffee cups in one hand with the paper bag in the crook of his arm as he reached into his pocket for the hotel keycard when he heard the elevator ding behind him. He looked up to see a man getting off the elevator, his bald head buried in a file folder. Mulder’s eyes snapped back to the familiar face, his eyes going wide and his heart racing as he recognized Walter Skinner walking directly towards him. 

Mulder realized he had not yet been spotted as Skinner kept his eyes glued to the contents of his folder as he walked toward him. He exhaled in relief as his fingers finally clutched the plastic of the hotel keycard. Quickly shoving the card in and pulling it back out again, Mulder pushed on the door handle only to be met with the resistance of a firmly locked door. 

He glanced up to see Skinner getting closer and looked back to the door. He tried the card again and again, desperately wishing for the light to turn green, instead of the mocking red rudely staring back. Hoping if he just kept his head down and turned towards the door, his boss wouldn’t notice his presence.

“Agent Mulder?”

“Sir!” He turned his head to find himself face to face with Skinner who was in the process of opening his own hotel door. The door in fact, that resided right next to Mulder’s. 

“I thought you were working on purchase req-” Skinner stops talking suddenly and Mulder could see the exact moment when he realized just who his exuberant neighbors had been last night. 

Mulder’s mouth moved silently like a fish gasping for water, searching for a chance to survive. He watched as a shade of red that rivaled the hair of his partner crept up past Skinner’s open collar, rushing up his neck, across his cheeks before finally peaking at the gleaming bald dome of his head. 

They were frozen, staring at each other, unable to free themselves from their equal embarrassment when the door swung open revealing Scully wearing nothing but a towel on her head and Mulder’s shirt haphazardly buttoned across her chest. 

“I told you I wasn’t drunk last night. That keycard is terrible,” she said as she grabbed the bag and one of the coffees and returned inside the room, oblivious to her boss’ presence in the hallway. 

“You coming?” She called.

Mulder didn’t think his mortification could get any worse. He turned back to Skinner, hoping some, any words would come to his brain, only to find the Assistant Director unlocking his own door, shaking his head.

“I fucking knew it,” he muttered under his breath before firmly closing the door, leaving Mulder standing dumbfounded in the hallway.

“Mulder?” Scully stuck her head back out into the hall in confusion. 

“Yeah,” he quietly muttered as he returned to the room.

“Why the hell are you whispering?” She asked as she shut the door behind them.


	4. Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets her comeuppance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story has been an absolute blast to write. Major thanks as always to Patty, aka @piecesofscully, for being a wonderful sounding board and beta and an even better friend.

She is nearly done with organizing the last of her slides in her designated area near the back of the newly reconstructed basement office when she is startled by a loud thump.

“Scully! Door!” Mulder demands, his voice muffled behind the closed door.

“It’s unlocked, Mulder!” She yells back. 

She leans down to her microscope once more only to be startled again by yet another loud thump. 

“Scully!”

“Jesus, Mulder,” she mutters under her breath as she crosses to the door. She swings it open to reveal her partner balancing two cardboard boxes precariously stacked one on top of the other. 

He stumbles toward his desk and drops his cargo loudly onto the clean surface, the dust from the boxes soaring into the air like infectious spores. She waves them off with a flick of her wrist.

“What is all this, Mulder?”

He looks at her sideways before lifting the lid off the top box. “Files.”

Scully’s eyes involuntarily shift to the series of filing cabinets that line their freshly painted walls. “Mulder, what files? These X-Files stayed in this office the entirety of Agent Fowley and Agent Spender’s assignment.”

Mulder’s silence screams at her as he steadfastly ignores her and thumbs through the various folders. 

“Right? Mulder? All of The X-Files stayed intact. Here in the office. Right?”

Taking a large breath, he answers, “Yes, Scully. Those X-Files stayed right here in the office. Those. Files.” He casts a mildly contrite glance at her for a beat before stressing, “Those.”

She crosses her arms over her chest as her head tilts in admonishment. “Mulder, you didn’t.”

“Hey, I needed some light reading while we were off shoveling literal shit, Scully. What Diana and Spender don’t know won’t hurt them, and besides, we have The X-Files back. These are officially our files again.”

She shakes her head at him, one corner of her mouth sneaking upwards as she turns back toward her space. 

“Thank you, by the way.” 

She stops as Mulder’s quiet utterance makes its way to her ears. “For what, Mulder?”

He stops rifling through the box to look her in the eye. “For having my back the other day. In Kersh’s office. I know,” he pauses to take a breath. “I know I haven’t exactly been the best partner lately, and I’m sorry for that.”

She stands frozen in her spot, her eyes boring into his. She knows she needs to say something, but the hurt that she has been harboring over the past several months bubbles at the surface. If she speaks, she will boil over. 

“I said some pretty rough things to you, Scully. And worst of all, I didn’t trust you.” His voice drops to a whisper as he continues, “I didn’t want to trust you. I didn’t want to believe what you were saying, that Diana could be capable of betraying me like that.”

She doesn’t remember moving to him and she certainly doesn’t remember crying, but she feels his warm hand brush a rogue tear from her cheek before sliding up to tuck a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear. She has to lean impossibly closer in order to hear him properly.

“You were right. All this time you were right about her and I refused to acknowledge your suspicions. I thought you were being ridiculous, and I reduced you to a jealous schoolgirl, and I am so, so very sorry, Scully.”

She raises her glistening eyes to his and stares into them for a minute, reading pain and hope and something else she can’t quite name. She can’t help but dig in further, to make sure he understands just how serious all of this has been. 

“You hurt me, Mulder. I couldn’t understand why you would just throw my opinions out the door when she came walking back into your life.” She breaks his gaze and fixes her eyes on their shoes standing mere inches apart. “She changed us, Mulder. We didn’t just lose The X Files, we lost everything.”

“Scully.” Mulder grabs her by the chin and forces her eyes back up to his. “I’m telling you right now, we can have that back. You were right. You were completely right about her and I am done. I realize now what I should have known all along; you’re the only one I can trust. Just you, it’s always been you. You are everything, Scully.

He leans forward and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead, his thumbs circling and caressing the sensitive spot below her ears. He places his head against hers and continues.

“Being back down here, back on The X-Files. This is a new beginning for us, Scully.”

She can’t help it. She has to be sure. So she musters up the courage to ask the question that has been lingering at the back of her throat ever since their fateful meeting with AD Kersh. She pulls back and her eyes journey across the planes of his face before settling in his gaze.

“If things were different, if Diana hadn’t done what she did and they offered you this job with her as your partner, would you take it?”

She watches as the disbelief and shock floods his irises and she knows before he ever utters a word that a verbal answer is wholly unnecessary. Absorbing the hurt that has crossed his features makes her want to stop whatever comes out of his mouth next.

“Scully. I can’t. How could you think that? I am so sorry that I have ever caused those thoughts to enter your brain, I--I, I can’t even fathom be--”

She cuts his contrition off by crushing her lips against his. She feels him open his mouth, but then hesitate and she pulls back to assess where they stand. The desire and heat she witnesses deep in his eyes nearly floors her and she leans in to swipe her tongue across his plump bottom lip before slipping into his waiting mouth. 

She digs all ten fingers into his chestnut hair, her nails scraping against his scalp as he moans in appreciation. She can feel his hand gripping and grasping at the black skirt covering the flesh of her ass. She leans slightly away without breaking her kiss, allowing her tongue to lazily dance mid-air with his before diving back into the crash of their lips.

He slides his mouth from hers and presses kiss after wet kiss along the slope of her neck, toward the ‘V’ of her buttoned blouse. “God, I love they way you taste. I love the way you feel. I love the way you kiss.”

“The way I kiss?”

“Mmm,” he moans in affirmation as he plucks the top button free. 

“What’s so special about how I kiss?”

“You kiss like... like you already came.”

Her knees buckle with the intensity of her arousal, desire lacerating to her very core. Another button joins the fate of the first as he reveals more skin to taste. She doesn’t realize they have been slowly inching backwards until she bumps into the unforgiving edge of his desk. With nowhere else to go she joyfully provides an unyielding force for his hips to buck against. 

Unable to wait any longer to feel his fevered skin against hers, she quickly sets her focus to divesting him of this shirt. Mulder takes the hint and soon they are pressed together, skin to skin, shirts littering the office floor, her sensible bra lost somewhere amongst the boxes of files he brought in. 

He grabs her roughly by the waist, lifting her and redepositing her onto the surface of his desk. Her skirt keeps her from fully spreading her legs and allowing him contact, so he provides invaluable assistance by sliding his hands up her thighs and shoving the hem up over her hips. Her legs fly open, granting him access. Her bent knee rams into the box of files, the contents cascading onto the carpet as she feels the hardness of him press into her panties. 

His lips are molten, singeing and liquefying against her as they continuously drag from her breasts to her lips and back again. She knows there will be vivid marks gracing her thighs tomorrow when he hastily scrapes her underwear down her legs. Making quick work of his belt she pops the button of his slacks and quickly slides down his zipper. She licks the palm of her hand before pulling him gently out into the minimal space between them. 

He is throbbing and hard in her hand as she pumps him, her hips writhing in impatience. He forcefully grabs her wrists and places them around his neck. Taking his cock in his hand, he slides his shaft through the liquid heat between her legs, gliding against her clit again and again and again, coating himself in her arousal. 

She sucks his earlobe between her teeth before hotly whispering his name. He moans in response and shifts his position, slowly pushing his way into her body. 

“God, Mulder,” she groans as he picks up the pace, driving into her. “Was it ever like this?”

He pulls back slightly, a look of confusion dancing across his sweaty brow. “What?”

“With her. Was it ever like this with her?”

He pulls mostly out, leaving just the throbbing head of his cock embedded as he looks her in the eye. 

“Never. It was never like this. Ever.” The snap of his hips into her is the punctuation to an answer she already knew. She just needed to hear it, needed him to say it.

She gasps a smile and places her forehead against his shoulder, content to ride along with the driving of his thrusts. A change in angle causes him to hit an especially sweet spot and she throws her head back to groan his name.

And comes face to face with Diana Fowley standing in their open doorway. They lock eyes over his shoulder as Mulder continues to piston in and out of her. She can’t help but stare as Diana stands frozen in shock, her eyes wide and mouth open. Scully can only imagine the sight that assaults her. Mulder’s oblivious, insistent thrusts, her legs spread, sodden panties wrapped around her ankle, the fabric swinging around the stiletto of her heel. 

A silent, victorious grin pulls at the corners of Scully’s lips as she refuses to alert her partner. She keeps her eyes glued to the flabbergasted agent as she whispers one single, solitary word before winding her fingers through Mulder’s hair.

“Mine.”

She yanks his head back and sinks her lips into the sweat-slicked skin of his neck, finally breaking eye contact in order to leave her mark. She sucks at him, worrying the flesh between her teeth.

She raises her eyes over his shoulder and sees that Diana is gone. For good, she hopes. As her muscles contract around him she says it again, this time as a satisfied groan that echoes off the basement walls.

“Mine.”


End file.
